


Playing House

by IWroteAFanficOnce



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteAFanficOnce/pseuds/IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: Kawakami is worried about her relationship with Akira. With him continuing school in his hometown and only able to visit on the weekends, she's concerned that they may not last the year. What if she's holding him back? What if people discover their age gap? What if he finds someone better? Someone younger? Despite all her concerns, the former thief assures her that there is nothing to worry about.Is this the real thing or are they simply playing house?





	Playing House

Kawakami sat in the teachers lounge, meerily sipping her afternoon coffee as she reviewed her roster for the new year. She muttered to herself as she made notes next to each students name, signifying if said student was: a problem child, might need special attention, or seemed to already display an outstanding aptitude.

“Kawakami, your attitude has made quite the turn around since last year,” Ushimaru said with a smirk and arms crossed in admiration. “I’m impressed!”

“Thank you,” Kawakami said, returning the smile. “This year, I’m putting all of my energy to doing my very best at helping my students. Hopefully I don’t let you down with your new position, principal.”

Ushimaru puffed out his chest. “I don’t doubt you for a second. After all, you were able to straighten out that troublemaker we had last year.”

Kawakami scowled. “His name was Akira you know,” she said. “Besides, those charges were dropped against him after Shido confessed.”

“Careful there Kawakami, someone might think you’re sweet on that boy,” Hiruta chimed in.

Kakami stiffened. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said trying to play it off.

“Exactly,” Usami agreed. “Plus I’m sure Kawakami is fully aware what kind of damage forming an intimate relationship with her student would do to her career,” the math teacher added, not once looking up from her own notes.

“Beside I hear Kawakami is already seeing someone, and that it’s super serious,” Chouno said, excitedly leaning over in her chair. The circle of teachers responded to the news, with matching looks of shock, save for Usama who still hadn’t looked up from her notes.

“Whatever gave you that idea,” Kawakami said, a nervous laugh in her throat.

“This!” Chouno exclaimed as she presented Kawakami’s left hand.

‘Crap,’ Kawakami swore to herself. She was wearing her part of the matching ring set she had gotten for Akira and herself. “I suppose you’re right,” she said, deciding not to play coy but still snatch her hand away before she could make note of the initials.

“So spill!” Chouno said, pushing for info. “What does he do? How did the two of you meet? Does he take care of your  _ needs _ ?”

“My n-needs?” Kawakami stammered out the words, turning beet red as she full understood the implications of what her colleague meant.

“Miss Chouno! Don’t forget this is a school!” Ushimaru said, admonishing her.

Kawakami didn’t know what to say. The conversation spun out of control about her as the other teachers discussed the intricacies of her personal life.

**_*Ring**Ring*_ **

Kawakami snapped back to reality at the sound of phone’s text tone. She picked it up quickly, looked at the message and smiled before the color drained from her face when she noted the time. “Crap! I’m going to miss the train! I’ve gotta go!” she exclaimed as she swiftly gathered her belongings, downed the remnants of her coffee and rushed out the door.

Miss Chouno smirked. “Bet it’s her special friend,” she said with a wink.

***

“Don’t know how, but I made it,” Kawakami said as she let out a sigh of relief. She had made the train for Yongen-Jaya by the skin of her teeth. A second later and she would have lost her arm to the subway doors. She craned her neck, searching the car for that one familiar face. “Ugh what are you doing? You’re acting like some love-sick teenager,” she said, almost sounding disgusted with herself.

Still, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She hadn’t seen him since he moved back to his hometown. Sure they had spoke over the phone through text and the occasional phone call but this would be the first time they’d see each other in person.

“Next stop Yongen-Jaya,” the announcer chimed.

Kawakami could feel her heart thump in her chest and she could already feel cheeks flushing red. The train slowed to a stop and the doors parted. There was an exchange of passengers and Kawakami found herself standing on the platform.

“Where is he?” she said, standing on her tiptoes and peering over the crowd. “Shoot, did I miss him? And here I thought I timed it perfectly.” She let out a defeated sigh.”Guess I’ll just head to Leblanc then.”

“Ms. Kawakami?”

Kawakami froze. Had someone recognized her? She didn’t think she had any students who lived out this way. Maybe another faculty member? She turned slowly, putting on her best smile. “H-hello?...Ah!”

When she turned it wasn’t one of her students she saw. To be fair, he WAS once her student.  Standing before her with that messy yet stylish hair and bag slung over his shoulder was Akira Kurusu: her former student, leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves and her boyfriend.

“Long time no see,” he said simply.

“‘Long time no see’ he says as if he didn’t just give me a heart attack,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Miss me?” Akira asked, flashing that smirk of his that always sent shivers down her spine.

“Why do you always have to be so blunt?” Kawakami asked, her cheeks burning a bright red. “...And of course I did you big idiot.” Akira stepped closer, their close proximity drawing the attention of onlookers. “What are you doing? People are-” Before she could finish her thought Akira planted a kiss on her lips and any witness was quick to turn their head to give the two some privacy.

Kawakami’s world turned white, her head went blank and she could swear she was flying. When their lips parted she could feel the fog clear from her head while her legs still felt like jelly. Kawakami bit her lip as she looked Akira up and down. Akira smiled as if reading her mind. That cocky attitude, she hated it but god did it make her weak in the knees.

But Akira’s smile didn’t last for long. As his eyes drifted down, they went wide in shock before the boy let out a snort that quickly built its way to full blown laughter.

“W-what?” Kawakami stammered out. “What’s so-AH?!” as Kawakami’s eyes drifted downward, she noted a splattering of coffee on her shirt. “Shoot, this is so embarrassing,” she said, her face turning beet red as she fruitlessly tried to cover up the stain. Inevitably she sighed and hung her head in defeat. Things were supposed to better than this, today was supposed to be special.

“Don’t worry about it,” Akira said, his voice gentle and sweet. As Kawakami continued to look at her toes she felt a gentle kiss atop her head as Akira draped his blazer over her shoulders. Kawakami slipped her arms through as Akira buttoned it with nimble fingers before she was even done. He her hand in his own and with a wide smile said “Shall we?”

The act earned them more gasp and jealous nudges from girlfriends to their boyfriends

“Look at you Mr. Lady Killer,” Kawakami said with a smile, her cheeks a rosie red as she walked hand-in-hand with Akira. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a thief after my own heart.”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” Akira said with laugh.

“Of course not,” she said as she rested her head on his. “You stole that a long time ago.”

And before Kawakami would have liked it, their walk from the station to Leblanc was over. The bell chimed and Kawakami breathed deep the familiar aroma of coffee and curry. “That sure brings back memories,” she said as the scents took her back to the events of the previous year.

“Welcome I’ll be right- oh!” Sojiro had started to say before doing a double take when he realized who the patron was. “Oh were you supposed to come back today? Slipped my mind.”

“You’re back!” a girlish voice cried bure an orange blur tackled Akira, nearly toppling him over, while Kawakami let out a shout. “HowWasYourTrip?HowAreYourClasses?AreYouMakingFriends?”

“It was okay. They’re fine. And, yeah,” Akira said as he pat Futaba’s head. “Have you been behaving?”

“Of course,” she replied puffing out her chest. Sojiro gave an overly emphasized laugh in turn.

“Um...hello,” Kawakami said with a nervous laugh, curious about the girl who appeared to be so close to her boyfriend.

“OH!” Futaba’s face shifted from excitement to surprise when she noticed Kawakami’s presence. “Is this...you-know-who?” she asked as she raised her pinky into the air.

Akira was quick to push the finger down, seeing Kawakami’s alarm and before any of the patrons could notice. “Yes, she is,” he said with a smile and even giving Kawakami’s hand a squeeze.

Futaba looked Kawakami up and down. She couldn’t place it, but for some reason Kawakami felt as if she were being scanned for flaws or weaknesses. Finally, the orange haired girl threw up her hands in defeat as she let out a sigh. “Fine, now that I’ve seen her close-up, I’ll admit she’s cute okay!”

“...In person?” Kawakami repeated. “What does she mean by that?”

“Hey, so, why don’t you go get changed,” Akira said ushering her towards the stairs despite her constant protest, glaring daggers at Futaba the entire time.

Kawakami resigned herself to fate, promising herself that she’d grill him about it later. As she ascended the stairs she could feel herself being overcome by memories, feeling and...dust. Kawakami made an audible display of disgust as she ran her finger across the dresser, leaving behind a noticeable streak. With Akira’s absence, everything had gained a healthy layer of dust. It even looked like Sojiro had begun to use the room for storage again.

“I suppose I can’t blame him for this one. He has been gone for a few months.”

But there wasn’t time to criticize or clean, she needed to change if they were going to continue with their plans. She removed her usual teaching attire and traded it for a simple black dress with a circular skirt that went just past her knees. She gave herself a once over in the mirror before smiling. “Pfft, who says you’re over the hill?” She laughed at her own joke, but nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed a second reflection. “Geez, when did you get there?”

She wheeled around to see a black cat with bright blue eyes happily watching her from the dresser. “Did you miss me too little fella?” she asked as she stroked Morgana’s chin. To which, Morgana gave a delighted purr. She didn’t understand why, but Akira’s cat had readily taken to her whenever she did visit. It made a habit of sitting in her lap, much to the chagrin of his owner. “I’ll play with you more when I get back.  _ Our  _ master is taking me out somewhere special.” Kawakami went to descend the stairs, but stopped when she heard Sojiro’s voice.

“-are you sure about this?” he said in a hushed tone. “Have you thought about what’ll happen if you two get caught.” Kawakami hung back, enough to be out of sight but still enough to hear.

“I don’t think Joker’s worried about that,” Futaba piped up.

“I wasn’t asking  _ you _ ,” Sojiro retorted. “I just want to make sure you’re not in over your head. She  _ is  _ an older woman after all. Not by much, but it could still raise questions. And what if people find out that she used to be your teacher for christ sakes? What then?”

Kawakami could feel her heart shattering. She knew that people would talk if they knew, but someone so close to Akira? She didn’t think it’d be possible. She bit her lip. She wanted to run and hide. Bury herself under the covers and never come down.

There was a soft plop next to her feet, shortly followed by a gentle meow. As if she had been ratted out, both Futaba’s and Akira’s eyes shot towards the stairwell. They hadn’t even stopped on the cat but looked directly at from where she had been peeking. The teacher let out the softest squeak as she ducked back up stairs. The sound of footsteps soon followed. She had to be fast. “Pretend you’re still getting ready or something! Yeah, that’s believable!”

“Everything alright?” Akira asked as he reached the top, just in time to see Kawakami giving herself another look over.

“D-do I look alright?” Kawakami asked nervously. “This is alright...right? Not too much?”

Akira brushed the bridge of his nose. “You look perfect,” he said as he strode over to her.

“Are you sure? Like, really sure?” She wasn’t asking about the clothes.

“Sadayo,” he said as gently as an angel’s feathers. The sound of her given name on his lips sent a shiver down her spine yet lit a fire in other places.

“Y-yeah?” she said, her voice coming out meek.

Akira tipped her chin upward, planting a soft kiss on her lips. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Kawakami could feel her heart thump in her chest. “Don’t tease me like that,” she said, her cheeks flaring red. “Geez, I’m supposed to be the adult here.”

**_ADULT._ **

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Akira said with his winning smile. Now, shall we?” he asked, offering his hand to her for the second time that day.

Kawakami smiled and took it, letting him lead her back down into the cafe.

Sojiro gave a whistle as he eyed the pair from across the counter. “Yeah, she’s definitely a looker alright. I can see why you threw caution to the wind.”

“Dad, you’re such an embarrassment!” Futaba said as she slapped his back.

“Hello Mr. Sakura,” Kawakami said bitterly, not forgetting his earlier comments.

“Cold shoulder huh? That’s fair,” he said, assuming his whistle was to blame for the resentment. “But a promise is a promise,” he said as he fished a car key out of his pocket. “You kids go have fun.”

**_KIDS?_ **

“I’m not a chi-”

“We will,” Akira said, taking the keys from Sojiro. “And I’ll be sure to bring her back in one piece.”

Sojiro clicked his tongue. “You had better. If I see so much as a scratch on that car I’ll have you locked up for real this time.”

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Akira said with a wink as he led Kawakami out into the street.

Once again they turned heads. A dashing young man with a fashionable lady on his arm coming out of a cafe, they were the picture of young lovers staring in a romance film. They even earned some whispers and points.

Were they judging? Had they already been figured out? Or were they simply admiring? Kawakami had no way of knowing. Luckily it was only a short walk to where Sojiro kept his car. Not forgetting his manners, Akira opened the passenger door for her.

“Such the gentleman,” Kawakami teased. “So where are we going?” she asked when Akira took his own seat.

“That’s still a surprise,” he said simply.

“That’s no fair! Can’t you tell me?” she whined.

“Nope. Sorry,” Akira persisted.

Kawakami let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine...I guess I’ll wait.” And soon silence came and with silence came questions. She had a billion question for him about his life back home, but there was one question that stood at the forefront of her mind. “So…” she began nervously. “...that girl…”

“Futaba?”

“Yeah...who is she exactly?”

“Oh she’s family...sorta.”

“Sorta? What do you mean sorta?”

“She’s Sojiro’s daughter...well adopted daughter.”

“And Sojiro’s your uncle...right?”

“Right...sorta,” Akira said with a nervous laugh.

“SORTA?!”

“Well he’s close to my parents so he’s  _ like  _ an uncle.”

“So you’re completely unrelated,” Kawakami said with a huff, crossing her arms.

“I guess so.”

“You two seemed pretty close,” Kawakami said, now tapping her foot.

Like a lightbulb, everything clicked in Akira’s head. “We are,” he admitted. He could almost swear that he saw a vein bulge in her forehead. “That’s because she’s one of  _ us _ .”

“..Us?” Kawakami repeated. “Wait you don’t mean?!”

Akira nodded. “Yup, she's’ one of the Phantom Thieves.”

“Really? She seems so young,” Kawakami said, her posture relaxing.

Akira smirked as he caught her lowering her guard. “Yeah...nervous?”

“What?! No!” Kawakami answered quickly. “Okay, maybe a little. But don’t tease me about that okay!” she said, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

Without taking his eyes off the road, Akira reached over and threaded his fingers through hers. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve already stolen my heart,” he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

“Someone’s a smooth talker,” she cooed. “She also mentioned something about seeing me close-up...what does that mean? I don’t think she’s a student at Shuujin so?”

Akira’s jaw went slack. He couldn’t tell her about the hidden cameras in Leblanc, just knowing about them made him uneasy. “Oh..pictures,” he said a tad nervously.

“Showing me off to your friends huh?” Kawakami said with a smirk. “Just so long as you didn’t show her anything risque...right?”

“N-no,” Akira said.

“You’re not lying right?” she asked shooting him a glare.

“No,” he said a bit more confidently this time. He wouldn’t need to lie. If Futaba wanted to see anything on his phone, there was next to nothing he could do to stop her.

“Good,” she said relaxing a bit more. “And not Sakamato right?”

“I would never!” Akira said swiftly. He could feel her nails digging into his skin retract.

“That’s a relief,” she said with a sigh. “The entire school would know what kind of underwear I’m wearing if it were up to him.”

“I don’t even know that,” Akira said with a smile.

“Watch it mister,” she teased, poking him in the sides. However, she wasn’t done. She couldn’t resist poking his buttons just a little more. So, Kawakami leaned in closer, just so that her breath could tickle his ear. “But if you play your cards right, you might find out mister...or should I say  _ master _ .” She could feel him squirm beneath her. Two could play his game.

“We’re here!” Akira said suddenly, snapping her attention back to reality.

“Holy crap!” Kawakami said before clasping her hand over her mouth, earning a laugh from her boyfriend. “...Sorry.”

She had been so distracted by their conversation that she hadn’t noticed the change in scenery. It had gone from the simply layout of Yongen-Jaya to the spectacular flare of Ginza.

“I’ve never been to this part of town,” Kawakami said with stars in her eyes. “I mean I’ve driven through here, but I’ve never  **been** here! Is this really okay?”

“It’s fine,” Akira said with a laugh. “It’s a special occasion after all.”

The car was soon parked and the following moments were followed by constant gasp of surprise and general whimsy as Kawakami peeked in every window that they passed. Eventually they stopped in front of a very traditional looking restaurant. “Oh my gosh this is the place Mr. Hiruta always talks about! I’ve always wanted to come here!”

“Well, today's your lucky day,” Akira said with a smile as he led her through the entrance.

“What? No way! Are you lying?” Kawakami asked, the excitement growing in her voice.

“I’m sorry, but we’re all booked up for the evening,” an annoyed looking fellow said as watched the two approach. “Unless you have a reservation that is.” The man chuckled, his nose upturned as he looked down upon the two.

“Oh no what’ll we do? We came all this way,” Kawakami whined. “Can’t you make an exception, it’s a really special day.”

“I’m afraid not,” the man said with a smir.

Kawakami looked as if she were on the verge of tears. It was set out to be a great evening but now it was crumbling all around them.

“Oh that’s okay,” Akira said with a smile. “We have one.”

“W-what?” the man said taken aback.

“Yeah, names Kurusu,” the boy said as he adjusted his glasses.

“Kurusu?!” the host said, alarmed as if he recognized the name. He quickly flipped through the list of reservations, his face soon turning ghostly white.

“Is something wrong?” Akira asked.

“N-no...I found it,” the man said weakly. “I didn’t know you were colleagues with the Okumura’s…”

“Oh yeah, I’m good friends with Haru,” Akira explained, still wearing his slick smile.

“M-Miss Okumura herself?”

“That’s the one,” Akira nodded.

“Right,” the man said weakly. “Well, yes, right this way Mr. and Mrs. Kurusu.”

_ Mrs. Kurusu _ , she liked the sound of that.

The man quickly led them to their seats before scurrying off.

“I’m so excited,” Kawakami sang as she bounced in her seat. “What should I get to start- HOLY CRAP!” she exclaimed, catching the attention of other patrons and making Akira nearly choke on his water. “Sorry...but geez, look at these prices.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Akira said simply. “I’ve got it covered.”

“What do you mean you’ve got it covered?” Kawakami asked with a raised brow. “You’re still just highschooler after all.”

“Well, I made sure to squirrel away a bit of money from my  _ other _ occupation,” he said smugly.

“Well look at you being mature. And they said crime doesn’t pay,” she said with a sly smirk. Akira nearly choked on his water for a second time, before checking around to see if anyone had heard. 

A waiter cleared his throat as he approached. “Is there anything I can get for our guest? Appetizers? Wine? Sake? Beer?”

“Yes! I’d love some!” Kawakami exclaimed.

“And for the gentleman?”

“None for me. I’m driving,” Akira said with a wry smiling, waving the waiter off.

As the waiter walked off Kawakami found herself frowning. ‘That’s right, he’s still too young to drink.’

“Is something wrong?” Akira asked with a raised brow.

Kawakami shook her head in response. “No, nothing! But I was wondering…do you have any plans for after the year? Not to get all teachery, I’m just curious.”

“I’m thinking of becoming a detective or a private investigator,” Akira said without missing a beat. “The Nijima’s say I have an eye for detail and Sae says she’ll even write me a letter of recommendation as a defence attorney.”

“W-wow,” Kawakami said, completely stunned. “You’ve really put some thought into this huh?” She smiled. Akira was so mature for his age, it’s the reason she found herself so helplessly attracted to him.

“Of course, that also means moving closer to you too,” he said as he laced his fingers with hers.

Kawakami blushed, nearly looking away. “You shouldn’t tease me like that. A month has already been hard enough.”

“Guess I’ll have to make it worth the wait,” he said with a smile. Kawakami could feel her worries melt away. His smile could always set her heart at ease. 

Before they knew it the two of them were talking about nonsensical things. Kawakami talked about how excited she was for her new students. Akira mentioned how he was bombarded with questions about the Phantom Thieves the moment he returned to his old school. They ate. They made jokes. It was as if Akira had never left. And before they knew it, it was over. It was back to the car and on the road.

“I’m stuffed. I could die happily now,” Kawakami said with a satisfied smile.

“Should I take you home?”

“Maybe, it is getting late after all,” Kawakami said with a sigh, sad that the night was ending so soon. “But...is that what you really want?” she cooed, her hand slipping onto Akira’s thigh. She could feel the boy tense under her caress. “I been eagerly waiting for you to come back master, do really want the night to end so soon? Or do you want to have a little more  _ fun _ ?”

Her words were like a siren’s call. Akira nearly floored it as he sped them off back to Yongen-Jaya. Boys were too easy. They dumped the car at the Sakura’s before they raced through the nearly empty streets back to Leblanc. The moment the door to the cafe closed, Kawakami was already upon him. She slipped her hands beneath his shirt, her nimble fingers dancing over his muscles, as she kissed his neck. Even Akira’s dexterous hands fumbled with this simple lock under her caresses. The moment he got it locked, the gentleman turned beast. Akira wheeled around, planting a hungry kiss on her lips as he let his hands explore her body. Blinded by their passion they bounced around the cafe, knocking over a few things Sojiro would hopefully forgive them for. They tore at each others clothes, ripping each layer off piece by piece as they ascended the stairway. Akira tossed Kawakami onto his bed and pounced on her. There was a brief pause as the lovers looked into each others eyes and for a moment everything was perfect. She wasn’t his former teacher. They had forgotten the age gap. They could forget about prying eyes and let it just be them.

“Sadayo…” Akira whispered.

“Akira…” she said in response.

Then there were no more words. They let their bodies do the talking, they mouths too caught up with kissing, exploring the others body or releasing cries of passion. Eventually it was all quiet. They collapsed next to each other, exhausted from their exhibition. Akira wrapped his arms around Kawakami, pulling her close and kissed her cheek.

Kawakami took his hand with hers, their ringed fingers clinking in the darkness. She brought his hand to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss. “I love you,” she whispered into the darkness.

“I know. I love you too,” Akira whispered dreamily into her ear. And so sleep took them.

* * *

“Mrooooow!”

Kawakami’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of Morgana purring and gentle nudging. “Good morning to you too,” she said with a yawn. Sitting up, she found herself alone but the scent of coffee flowing from downstairs quickly solved that mystery. But breathing in so deeply made her sneeze as she breathed in the dust of the attic. “Yeah...we’re going to have to clean if I’m going to be coming over again.”

Morgana meowed at her again as he waited at the top of the stairs, as if calling her down.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she said before rummaging through his drawers for a shirt. She descended the stairs unceremoniously, still wiping the dreariness from her eyes.

She found Akira already hard at work, making breakfast. “Morning,” she said, ducking into the kitchen long enough to give him a quick peck on the cheek before taking a seat at the counter. She also noticed that their mess from last night had already been cleaned up as well.

“Morning,” he said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her. Kawakami breathed deep the heavenly aroma before taking a sip. As always, it was delicious. Her attempts never came out that good. Just another small thing she missed about him, but she’d never say it aloud.

“I washed your clothes for you too,” he said before placing a plate of food before her. She took a bite and once again she was in heaven. “Good?”

“Yeah,” she said following it with a sip of coffee. But she didn’t return to her food, she found herself lingering on Akira, smiling behind her mug.

“Is everything okay?” Akira asked.

Kawakami shook her head. “No, I was just thinking how you’d make a good husband someday.” Silence. Kawakami quickly turned red as her brain processed what she said. “Wait that’s not what I meant!” Though that kind of off-handed comment was used for people younger, it wasn’t something one could say to their boyfriend!

“So you don’t think I’ll make a good husband?”

“No!...Yes!...Crap,” Kawakami sighed and tried to hide her blush with her hands.

She felt Akira gently kiss her head as he plopped into the seat next to her. “Well, I hope I do,” he said with a smile. That dumb smile, that she hated and loved all the same.

Kawakami leaned closer, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. Yeah, this was something she could get used to.

The doorbell chimed. “Hey you lovebirds, I don’t know if you know, but this is still a place of business!” Sojiro barked upon entering. “And we’ve only got a few minutes until we open so make yourselves presentable dammit!”

“S-sorry!” Kawakami said, nearly jumping out of her seat and rushing up the stairs with Akira in tow.

“Oh and I’m expecting quite the line as word apparently got round that my assistant is back in town! So I’m going to need your help!”

Akira clicked his tongue. Helping around the cafe was the last thing he wanted for this weekend. Seeing his frown, Kawakami kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, I’m not going to go anywhere.” Akira raised a brow in confusion. “Your rooms a mess,” she said flatly. “Luckily I just so happen to be a former maid and I’m great at cleaning. Don’t worry, I’ll waive the fee...this time.”

They each readied themselves for the trials that awaited, before exchanging one more kiss. Kawakami toiled away upstairs, all the while listening to the rambunctious atmosphere of the cafe below. Even when she finished her ordeal the cafe had not died down. She descended the stairs to see the cafe overrun with customers. Sojiro was barking orders as Futaba ran about taking and delivering orders while Akira did his best to man the kitchen. A chorus of heads snapped in her direction, giving her the stink eye.

Kawakami puffed her chest out as she gave a victorious hair flip. “You guys need any help?” she asked, touching him a tad more intimately than a simple coworker would. She was sure to shoot the girls a victorious smirk from over her shoulder.

“Hey, less flirting and more brewing you too!” Sojiro shouted. That’s a yes.

The next few hours were a blur. It was a storm of customers coming in and out. Most were girls who came to flirt with Akira, but Kawakami was quick to show him some affection. Subtle enough to not cause a scene, but enough to crush their dreams. But before they new it was all over.

“Man I’m beat,” Kawakami sighed as she sank into a booth. “I’d take teaching over running a cafe anyday. I don’t know how you do it Sojiro.”

“Years of practice,” he said with a smile. “Thank for your help today you two, sorry if it got in the way of your plans.”

Kawakami shook her head. “It’s fine, I still got to see him,” she said with a smile.

Sojiro whistled. “She sure is sweet on you huh?” he said, nudging the boy at his side. “Speaking of, you should probably grab your things. You don’t want to miss your train.”

“That time already huh?” Akira frowned as he looked at the clock. If he got his things, he might be able to just catch the last train. He tossed his apron on the counter and ascended the stairs, before long, he was back down with his things and Kawakami’s purse tucked under his arm. “Walk with me to the station.”

“...Yeah,” she nodded. Her voice was somber and distant. The weekend had already flown by. One night together was all they had and he was off again. She took her things and took his hand as they began their slow trudge to the station. Akira tried to make conversation but Kawakami barely gave answer, too wrapped up in her thoughts. They waited on the platform in near silence. The train chugged to a stop and they boarded. Kawakami frowned as she looked at the railway map. “This sucks,” she said placing her head against his chest. “I just got you back and you’re leaving all over again.”

“I know,” Akira said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Kawakami’s frame. “But I’ll be back again and again,” he said as he kissed the top of her head.

“I know, but I still hate it,” she sighed.

Akira laughed. “Before you know it, the year will be over and I’ll be back.”

“A lot can change in a year though,” she protested. “I’m completely different from how I was a year ago and that’s all thank to you. Not to mention their is everything that happened with you in the year too! I’m just...scared.” She let out another sigh as she gripped onto his sides, she could feel herself shaking. Her eyes welled up with tears and threatened to burst. “What if you don’t like me anymore? What if you find someone better? Younger? Someone you can parade around in broad daylight?”

The announce chimed overhead, declaring that her stop was next.

“That’s not going to happen,” Akira said bluntly.

“You say that but-”

“It’s not,” he said with a shrug. “I’m not interested in anyone else. I chose you over everyone else back then, I’m choosing you now, and I’ll choose you in the future. So, no matter how many times I leave, I’ll keep coming back to you.”

“...Idiot,” she said still keeping her face buried in his chest. But she was smiling. His words had touched her and she believed them. They stood there in silence, simply indulging in each others embrace.

The announcer’s voice chimed again as the train slowed to a halt.

“This is my stop,” she said with another sigh, stepped through the opening doors.

Kawakami felt herself be jerked backwards and wheeled around. Akira pressed his lips against hers as he pulled her close. Her head went blank and the moment felt like it lasted forever. It didn’t but god had she wished it could. She felt her slip from Akira’s grasp just before the door closed to him.

She was still recovering from her daze as the train began to pull off, but not before she could see Akira mouth the words “Until next time,” before smirking.

Kawakami placed a hand to her chest. She could feel her heart thumping like a drum. “Yeah...” she thought. “You two can do this.”

[TBC]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story thus far. It's an idea that's been sitting in my head for a while and I wanted to get it out. Until next time.
> 
> ps. If you have applicable tag suggestions, let me know.


End file.
